particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nihilist Fascist Collegiality
The Nihilist Fascist Collegiality is a political party in New Endralon. It currently holds 119 of the 666 seats in the Supreme Soviet. Description "Nihilism; a stance or theory that denies the value to existence in everything. Fascism; an order or politic that invokes rigid state authority to partition all sectors of life. Nihilist Fascism; an anti-egalitarian carceral statolatry of centralized coercive destandardization existing to eliminate all mutual social conditions within reach of government. The Nihilist Fascist Collegiality acts as a buffer for unconventional-conservative reformist nation contrasts. The Nihilist Fascist Collegiality was a prominent political party of Old Endralon until the Great Exodus of Old Endralonian parties. Now the NFC hopes to start anew, with glorious visions for the future. The Nihilist Fascist Collegiality stands alone as the sole surviving member of the Old Guard of Endralon. The Nihilist Fascist Collegiality believes that absolute state power should be embraced, not feared. All the great achievements of the human race that have stood the test of time - such as the wonders of the ancient world, for example - were created by governments with strong central control. Countries where the state held absolute power have been the most stable and long-lasting in history, and they often stood as beacons of culture and civilization. Whenever the power of the state weakened, decadence and collapse followed. The Nihilist Fascist Collegiality considers it very unfortunate that the experiences of the 20th century have scared people away from authoritarian ideals. There is a widespread belief that power corrupts, or that absolute power is somehow inherently evil. That is not true. Absolute power is a tool, which can be good or bad depending on who is using it. Over two millenia ago, the great philosopher Plato proposed a method for ensuring that political leaders are immune to corruption and truly dedicate themselves to their job: They are to be educated from childhood in a spirit of honour and moral strength, and, after a lifetime of education, they are to become Philosopher-Kings at the age of 50. The Nihilist Fascist Collegiality wishes to implement such a system of governance, and create an authoritarian society in which the people serve the state and the state guides the nation to prosperity and glory. The Nihilist Fascist Collegiality does not shy away from openly proclaiming unpopular viewpoints such as the belief that capital punishment should be utilized for those who commit crimes against the state and against humanity. At the same time, it condemns arbitrary rule in all its forms. One of the greatest flaws of totalitarian governments during the 20th century was that they used their power arbitrarily, often imprisoning or executing people who were innocent of any crimes against the state. This would not happen under a government of the Nihilist Fascist Collegiality. We wish to create strict laws for both rulers and ruled, and ensure that only true enemies of the state are punished, while those who do not dissent are rewarded for their loyalty. In terms of the conventional Left-Right political spectrum, the Nihilist Fascist Collegiality is neither Left nor Right. We oppose the Left because it is made up of liberation movements of the lower classes, who seek to overthrow authority and hierarchy and establish some form of equality in their place. This runs contrary to authoritarian principles, which support equality only through the upholdance of authority and hierarchy. On the other hand, we also oppose the Right, because it is far too attached to traditionalist beliefs and seeks to preserve the current social order - in other words, the current forms of authority and hierarchy - instead of trying to forge new and better ones. Having said that, the Nihilist Fascist Collegiality is aware of the fact that the two most successful totalitarian movements of recent times – Italian Fascism and Russian Stalinism - had their origins in Right or Left ideology, but, if properly regulated, might fully work in today’s society. The Nihilist Fascist Collegiality embraces both Fascist and Stalinist ideals – political Right and Left positions, respectively – and endeavors to combine them into one viable policy." Category:Parties of New Endralon